stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Boswell
Captain Richard Boswell is commanding officer of the Federation starship [[USS Remington (NCC-86753)|USS Remington]]. (Star Trek: Remington: "Inceptum I") History Early Years Boswell was born on Earth in 2331 to Helen and John Boswell. Due to his father's career in Starfleet, Richard and his family often found themselves moving from planet to planet and ship to ship. After his father was crippled during a minor skirmish with a hostile species in 2344, John was forced to retire and the family was able to settle back on Earth. Five years later, Richard joined the Academy. The Academy When he began courses at the Academy, Boswell was by no means a stellar student. His years at the Academy were average at best. However, Boswell eventually graduated with a major in linguistics and a minor in starship command. He was assigned to the [[USS Franklin|USS Franklin]] as a sciences ensign in the linguistics department. USS Franklin Boswell's career on the ''Franklin was nothing like his time at the Academy. Despite his earlier failings, he was a high-performing officer on the ship and was quickly promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade within a year of his posting. He continued to serve in that capacity on the Franklin for four years, including a promotion to Lieutenant, at which time he headed the linguistics department aboard the Franklin. Soon after gaining the department chair, though, he was promoted off the ship to Starbase 5. Starbase 5 After Boswell's reassignment, he took up the position of science officer aboard Starbase 5. However, after only three years in the position, Boswell was promoted yet again. Citing Boswell's exceptional work on the Franklin, Rear Admiral Lawrence Ishiguro, the then-commanding officer of Starbase 5, chose Boswell as his Deputy Adjutant, for which Boswell transferred to the command division. Despite the pressing duties as Deputy Adjutant, Boswell still found time to continue his linguistics work and recieved three Zefram Cochrane Medals of Excellence for his work. He served in that capacity for five years, until, in 2362, he was promoted to Lieutenant Commander and given the position of full Adjutant to now-Vice Admiral Ishiguro. Despite being given several opportunities to change assignments, Boswell continued to serve as Ishiguro's Adjutant on Starbase 5 for another eight years. During that time, he gained his Command Officer Certification, which enabled him to be promoted to Commander and first officer of the [[USS Lexington (NCC-61832)|USS Lexington]], which had lost its first officer in the Battle of Sector 001, less than a year before. USS Lexington As the Lexington's first officer, Boswell fought in many of the most important battles of the Dominion War, including Operation Return, the First Battle of Chin'toka and the Battle of Cardassia. He was even forced to take command of the vessel for several months when the Lexington's captain, Heather Anderson, was injured during the Battle of Cardassia. When Anderson returned to duty, however, Boswell stepped down from the captain's chair and resumed his duties as first officer. His heroism when first taking command during the Battle of Cardassia made an impression upon Captain Anderson, who recommended him for afull promotion to Captain. However, Boswell turned down the promotion, feeling that he was of better service to Starfleet where he was. It was not until 2383 that Boswell was finally promoted. USS Remington When Boswell was finally given command of his own ship, out of several different vessels, he chose command of the [[USS Remington (NCC-86753)|USS Remington]], the prototype of the ''Remington'' class. Personal life Interests Boswell has always been interested in languages, as indicated by his major at the Academy. Due to his extensive studies in the subject, he is capable of speaking (without a universal translator) at least twelve languages, seven of which are non-Earth languages, including Klingonese, Andorian, Ferengi and Vulcan. Food and drink Boswell, like Captain Picard, enjoys tea, although Boswell prefers "hot and extremely strong" lemon tea. (Star Trek: Remington: "Inceptum I") Service Jacket Awards and Commendations * - Extended Service Citation (2357) * - Career Service Citation (2361) * - Citation of Exceptional Service with seven stars (2365) * - Zefram Cochrane Medal of Excellence for linguistics (2356, 2358, 2361) * - Bridge Officer Certification (2360) * - Command Officer Certification (2373) * - Second Federation-Klingon War Medal (2373) * - Operation Return Medal (2374) * - First Battle of Chin'toka Medal (2374) * - Battle of Cardassia Medal (2375) * - Dominion War Victory Medal (2375) Background Boswell, Richard Boswell, Richard Boswell, Richard Boswell, Richard Boswell, Richard Boswell, Richard Category:Star Trek: Remington